


Sometimes being underdressed is better than being (over)dressed

by WeAllGotLeftBehind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa always wears a cowgirl hat, Nudist Clarke, deputy Lexa, grandfather Murphy, grandmother Emori, some of the delinquents are nudist too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllGotLeftBehind/pseuds/WeAllGotLeftBehind
Summary: The title is really bad, with that being said, let's get to the real deal.I just wanted to write a fic where Lexa wears a cowgirl hat, works for the sheriff's department so she gets to keep her hat on all the time and gets called over and over again to deal with Clarke and her friends' antics.That's where I had the great idea (or not, your decision) of Clarke being a nudist! So people keeps calling the sherriff's department and Lexa has to run all the way to Clarke's property to tell them that the one against the law are not the nudists but them, because they are on the nudists' land and that allows Clarke and her friends to be as naked as they want.





	Sometimes being underdressed is better than being (over)dressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one stupid (hope funny) one-shot with very little plot, just to make you laugh.:) It's all fluff, but no smut, that's why it's rated T!
> 
> PS You should know that I have no idea on how all the logistic of this fic works in real life! 
> 
> PPS All mistakes are mine and you should also know that English is not my first language!

“Is the sugar in your tea enough, sweety pie?” 

 

It was actually too much, but with age her nana was getting blind, so Lexa guessed her over sweet tea was the combination of that and her grandmother constant fear of Lexa being underfed. 

 

“It’s perfect nana, as always.” the brunette smiled kindly to her. 

 

“Are you sure? Because you’re scrunching up your nose so much I think you’re face is gonna get stuck in that position.” the older woman said “Let me get you some more sugar, baby.” 

 

“Nana, I’m fine!” Lexa rushed to say as she saw her grandmother took little steps after little steps to the kitchen as the woman was waving a dismissive hand toward her direction. 

 

“You’ll get your arteries clocked if you don’t tell her to quit with the sugar.” Her grandfather sneered, earning a glare from Lexa. 

 

“I don’t see you saying anything, ol’ man.” the girl smirked smugly, tilting her cowgirl hat toward the kitchen where her grandmother was. 

 

“I live with the woman, I ain’t gonna piss her off.” 

 

“Very brave, granpa.” 

 

“I’m just trying to survive.” he shrugged, as the radio in the brunette’s car croaked to life. 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at that, she had the suspicion she knew what the call was about. 

 

“Patrol 8 here.” she said after a light jog off the porch of their grandparents “What is it?” 

 

“Griffin’s call” 

 

“For Christ’s sake.” Lexa huffed “We’ll take care of it.” 

 

“I wanna know what happens, Woods. You know I took this job only to know the best gossip around town.” Harper said chirply. 

 

“You have to respect citizen’s privacy, you know there’s a clause for which you could be fired and sued if anything breaches out of the department.” 

 

Considering the town only counted less than five hundred people, it was something hard to do for a deputy or a dispatcher. 

 

“I know. You told me a hundred times! You’re afraid of losing me, Woods?” 

 

“No.” Lexa almost snarled, even if she was. They only had five dispatchers and Harper was one of the two that made a good job. That meant she didn’t fall asleep on her shift and actually did her paperwork “Go back to work, before I file a report.” she said getting inside the house to recover her partner. 

 

“You filed so many reports against dispatchers, that Anya doesn’t even read them anymore.” Harper mocked her as she was walking toward the house. 

 

“Linc, we got a call. Are you done?” Lexa asked as the man was trying some shoes on. 

 

The unfortunate soul had stepped on the biggest cow shit Lexa had ever seen at the ranch near her grandparent’s farm and since they were “on patrol” they decided to make a quick stop there so that Lincoln could at least wash himself and wear something different, considering that the town and therefor the department was half an hour away. 

 

They rarely had calls from town during the day, it was mostly fights among farmers, wandering stock and hunters hunting out of season so they stayed on the countryside of the county. 

 

And now the Griffin’s calls. Lexa rolled her eyes at the mere thought. 

 

“I’m gonna have to throw away my pants too.” he muttered, rearranging his belt on the enormous pants he had to wear “What do we have?”

 

They were Gustus’ Lexa brother and no matter how big Lincoln was the other man was twice of his size. Lexa always thought he was more similar to a bear than a man. 

 

“Griffin’s call.” there wasn’t much to add, as they both knew in what consisted. 

 

“Did she call this time?” he said tying his way too big shoes. 

 

“Dunno, I didn’t ask..” 

 

“Hmm.” he said finally ready “Let me say goodbye to your grandpas and we can go.” 

 

………….

 

“Miss Griffin, I see you’re finally wearing clothes.” Lexa said, while dipping her hat as a way of greeting “What’s the special occasion?” 

 

“Very funny, deputy Woods.” the blonde said sarcastic “Little pervs, that’s the occasion.” she huffed annoyed, gesturing to the two pre-adolescent boys seated on the porch. 

 

The Blake siblings there, watching the two boys as hawks. 

 

Lincoln went to check the situation there as Lexa stopped to talk with Clarke.  
“I seriously cannot believe I am not allowed to do what I want in my own house, deputy Woods. Because people keep trespassing on my own land! You should be doing a better job!” Clarke seethed to her, as always. 

 

“I cannot patrol the woods miss Griffin. I have told you times and times again to fence your property.” 

 

“I tried! But the city hall has decided it would disfigure the territory if I do, considering this is a tourist area.” she air quoted the “tourist area.” 

 

Miss Griffin owned the land nearby the lake, with a portion of the little pine forest that surrounded the water and an immense green space for the horses she raised.

 

Unfortunately for her on the other side of the small lake was situated a camping site and considering she couldn’t fence her property in the direct area of said lake, she kept having impromptu visits from the campers that strayed away from the busy half of the territory. 

 

“I’m sorry for you, miss Griffin, I truly am, but the department doesn’t have enough people to protect your privacy as we should.” 

 

Clarke gave her a confused look “Are making fun of me?” 

 

“Of course not, miss. I may not share nor understand your.. beliefs but I can see that what’s happening here is causing you much distrest, and I am not the kind of person that enjoys other’s misfortune.”

 

“Oh.” the blonde said surprise “Thank you.” 

 

Lexa only nodded as acknowledgment, blushing slightly. She didn’t even know why she blushed, every time she and miss Griffin stopped bickering because of the unceasing calls the department had, she always felt the shy and awkward girl from high school resurface and she couldn’t help but blush for just talking to her or ramble “What do you want to do with them?” Lexa raised her chin to gesture to the two boys, being reprimanded by her partner, to end this moment of vulnerability. 

 

“Oh, uhm, I want the names of the others that were with them, and I want this to be taken to their parents or else I’ll press charges.” 

 

“Of course miss Griffin.” Lexa nodded again, ready to take the boys back to the department to scare them a little “You are way too kind, even with people who don’t deserve it.” she blurted out, before clearing her throat to start one of her famous rambling “I am so sorry, miss Griffin. It was out of line for me. Don’t take this as my suggestion of changing your line of action against them, it is not my place to dictate your intentions, I was merely stating a fac…” 

 

“It’s ok, Lexa, I know that you’d never do anything like that.” Clarke smiled kindly, resting her hand on her arm, as a gesture of comfort, little did she know it was the opposite. 

 

It wasn’t because Lexa wanted for her to not touch her, albeit it was the opposite, she wanted to be touched more by this woman and that was what brought her discomfort. 

 

She cleared her throat again, breaking the intense eye contact they were sharing with a “I’d better get back to work.” 

 

…………..

 

“Sooo? What happened Woods?” Harper asked as soon as Lexa stepped inside the department, to complete her paperwork. 

 

“Boys from town wanted to see boobs.” she muttered under her breath as Harper was bursting in a fit of giggle. 

 

“This is getting more and more ridiculous.”

 

“For as much as I could agree with you, I have to say that it isn’t fair for miss Griffin and her friends to go through all of that. She can do whatever she wants in her land and she’s not breaking any law so I guess people should cut her some slack.” 

 

“The power of big boobs.” Harper sighed “Damn I wish I had them. I’m pretty sure you’d be as nice as you are with her if I had her boobs.” 

 

“This.. This is not the point, Harper! I’m sorry for her! And I think she is being harassed, both from people in town and the campers!” 

 

“Jeez, Lex, just admit her boobs gave you the feels and stop with this bullshit.” 

 

“First of all don’t call me Lex, you know I hate it, and second I’m not getting “the feels” for her. It is insane, every time we talk she’s mad at me for something, or the situation in general, it is impossible to like someone who’s always mad!” the deputy rambled. 

 

“Holy shit, you like her!” Harper exclaimed enthusiast “I was just talking about her boobs, I never said anything about her as a whole package, Lex! I mean even I have the feels for her boobs and I’m straight as an arrow!” 

 

“What you’re saying is wrong under so many aspects that I seriously don’t know where to start to give you a reprimand! Jesus she’s not some sort of object, or a doll where you can take parts off her, Harper!” 

 

“But you’re not denying that you like her?” 

 

“Just go away.” Lexa sighed. 

 

“You know, you should ask her out or something, Lex, you’d be some pretty gay couple. Like the sweetest! The town needs new sweethearts! Since your ex moved we haven’t had no new couple to beat that!” 

 

Lexa’s only answer was to take the teaser out of its rightful place on her belt and start to play with it giving the other girl a particular cruel glare. 

 

Harper’s answer was to just run back to her position near the radios. 

 

……….

 

“You know Lex, you should come to the bar this weekend. All of the guys who are not on duty are going to be there, and I know you have the night off, so you have no excuse.” Lincoln said as they were leaving behind the outskirt of town and starting their patrol of the countryside.

 

“I’ll probably have to help around the farm, you know how grumpy my grandpa gets when I don’t help them.” 

 

“I thought grumpy was the constant state of grandpa Murphy, I’d never thought there was something that actually set off his grumpiness.” 

 

“You’re right. It just gets worse. And then grandma gets grumpy, and that makes Gus grumpy that starts to annoy Ryder, who just can’t seem to stand up to his twin so he goes to Anya for protection and that makes her grumpy too, and I have to deal with my entire family being grumpy. Do you know what that means Lincoln? Do you?” she asked playfully to her partner. 

 

“I don’t want to know.” he said cringing “Though you should think about escaping that crazy bunch for a night. Also the Griffin and the Blakes are going to be there, so maybe you could..” 

 

“I could what, Lincoln?” Lexa barked, pressing down on the gas pedal. 

 

“Uhm, you know, ask her out or something?” he said sheepishly. 

 

At that Lexa pounded with her foot on the brakes, making Lincoln almost fly out of the windshield of the car, if he wasn’t wearing the safety belt. 

 

“What the hell Lexa! Why did you do that?” he asked scared out of his mind. 

 

“I was shocked Lincoln! It’s not safe to drive while in shock!” 

 

“It’s not safe to hit the brakes like that in the middle of the road!”

 

“Please. We all know the only animated things that wander around here are us and the cows.” 

 

“Thouchè.” he said taking a deep breath “Just don’t do that ever again.” 

 

“When you people will stop to assume I want to ask Clarke Griffin out, I’ll do that. I wasn’t seeing it coming from you, Linc.” she said disappointed. 

 

“Don’t give me that look, Lex. I wasn’t assuming, Harper told me you told her, that’s why I said that.” 

 

“Shit I should’ve teased her. That girl is worse than an old gossip lady. Seriously, I cannot believe it!” Lexa said rolling her eye 

 

“So what she said isn’t true?” 

 

“No it isn’t.” Lexa confirmed “You should know better than to trust what Harper says.” she said as she started the car again. 

 

“Oh come on, Lex, don’t be so dramatic, Harper doesn’t lie, she just likes to mind other people’s business. It’s no big deal, she doesn’t hurt anybody and never puts around weird mean gossip.” 

 

“I still think she should mind her own business.” Lexa grumbled under her breath. 

 

“You’re just like your grandpa.” Lincoln made fun of her, earning a growl from Lexa that concluded the discussion. 

 

“Why are we going to the Griffin’s?” Lincoln asked having realized where Lexa was leading them. 

 

“The parents of the boys said they want their kids to apologize to miss Griffin.” Lexa huffed “And she is not answering the damn phone.” 

 

“You know it’s hard to get good signal out here, Lex. She probably doesn’t even know you’re trying to call her.” 

 

“Ohh, I know she does. I’ve left at least seven voice mails. She’s doing this to piss me off, as if it’s my fault that her lands keeps being trespassed.” 

 

“Oh come on, Lex, I don’t think Clarke is doing that on purpose, she’s not like that. I’m sure there has to be some other reason, she’s a smart girl you know?” 

 

“Can’t say.” Lexa said with a clipped tone “I don’t know her, but you seem to.” 

 

“I’ve talked to her outside of calls a few times. You know she’s often at the bar downtown, so we meet up a lot.” Lincoln said shrugging. 

 

“You don’t drink.” Lexa stated “And you don’t go to the bar.” 

 

“Well, you see..” Lincoln said blushing “Octavia gave me her number a few calls back and we’ve started to go out together, soo….” 

 

“Good for you, Linc.” Lexa smiled supportive for him, she didn’t know much of Octavia, except what she liked to wear, or better don’t wear, but she looked nice, and she had no right to judge other people’s preference(?). She only had one question “But can you still answer the Griffin’s call if you’re dating one of them?” 

 

“I have no idea.” he said shrugging “But I think I can. I’m pretty sure that it doesn’t apply to isolated cases.” 

 

“Those are not isolated cases, we have at least three calls every month to deal with in summer.” Lexa specified, parking her car in front of the Griffin’s household. 

 

“You know what I mean, Lex.” he huffed “If there’s problems at your grandpas’ farm you can take care of it, so I guess I can too.” 

 

“You’re right.” she sighed “I’ll be back in a sec.” she said leaving the man in the car to knock on the front door. 

 

She had to knock at least ten times, before Clarke, a very naked Clarke decided to open the door with an huff. 

 

Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes at eye level, not even a saint could. She couldn’t be blamed.

 

She also couldn’t be blamed for the thoughts she was having about the little water drop that was making her way between the valley of her breasts going further and further down toward a well rimmed and short patch of golden hair just to drop off her body as soon as it reached the peak of her mound. 

 

And she couldn’t be blamed for watching the other little water drop that made its way from her shoulder, to her blossom, to the areole and finally glided on her nipple to shed itself from the blonde’s body on the underside of her large breast, wishing it was her tongue the entire time. 

 

Lexa was about to follow the drop that was making its way to the blonde’s lips when she finally realized they were moving. 

 

The weird sound of an harp playing a tune disappeared from her brain, to be replaced by her name being said in the midst of a laugh. 

 

“Uh?” she said a little annoyed for being pulled out of her reverie. 

 

“I asked you why you came here, deputy Woods?” Clarke asked trying to not cackle in front of her, maybe trying to show a little of respect or because she didn’t want to hurt her feeling, unlike Raven and Octavia, that equally as naked were indeed laughing their ass off in the living room and in the direct sight of Lexa, without a care for the brunette’s feelings as she was blushing furiously. 

 

“I.. uhm.. the parents of the kids that had troubled you wanted to make their kids apologize.” Lexa said staring at an indistinct place of the ceiling inside Clarke’s house, completely forgetting about the long lecture she wanted to give the blonde. 

 

“You do know, that there’s something called phone to say things like that without having to come all the way out here.” Clarke stated, with a smirk plastered on her lips that Lexa couldn’t see, still staring at everything that wasn’t her naked form. 

 

“I tried to call you, but you weren’t picking up.” Lexa stated without malice or the anger she had been feeling toward the blonde during her car ride. Her boobs made her forget anything. 

 

“Oh yeah, when I don’t know the number I don’t pick up on my personal phone.” 

 

At that something ringed in Lexa’s head “I called you with the department number all of the twelve times! And I left seven voice mails!” this time the brunette looked directly in the blonde’s eyes. 

 

“I thought it was the sergeant calling again about camp Jaha’s complaints! He is making your superior harass me! He had been lying saying that I’m the one trespassing, because I don’t like the campers and the noises coming from his side of the lake!” 

 

“But I left you SEVEN voice mails. SEVEN!” Lexa even used seven fingers to show the blonde the number. 

 

“I didn’t listen to them, I’ve just pressed delete.” she shrugged. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You think it’s funny to make me come all the way out here and embarrass me? You’d better realize that making fun of an officer is something that is severely punished, miss Griffin!” 

 

“It’s not like a called you! You came here on your own volition!” 

 

“Because you ignored twelve calls from the sheriff’s department! I cannot believe your audacity! If something like this happens again I will make sure that there is an empty space in the cells for you all!” Lexa threatened with her best bad cop voice “And don’t think I haven’t seen the two of you down there laughing!” she said pointing her finger toward Raven and Octavia, that only cackled more, making Lexa even more furious. 

 

“This is all a big misunderstanding, deputy Woods.” Clarke said with a smirk on her face “I’m sorry but if that’s all, I have things to go back to.” 

 

“I’ve tried to be nice to you, miss Griffin, but you are wearing my patience thin!” 

 

“Bye deputy, Woods!” Clarke said closing the door in her face, as she heard the three women laugh hysterically from behind the door. 

 

“Unbelievable.” Lexa muttered under her breath the entire day, as even Lincoln was laughing at her for losing her cool. 

 

……….. 

 

Lexa was writing her paperwork from the night shift she had just finished, an unusual violent bar fight had escaladed around two am, and a boy got hurt with a broken bottle. 

 

First, the boy shouldn’t even be there because he was younger than twenty-one and second someone should have told him that mr Jordan, the town drunk, became violent after the fifth whiskey. 

 

It all made her job harder.

 

She hated summers. She hated the hot weather and the idiotic tourists that came with it.

 

Why the hell would you go in the middle of nowhere if you want to party and get drunk so much? 

 

Jesus, you’d come here to enjoy nature not the watery beer that Ryder, her other brother, served in his bar. 

 

She’ll never understand city people. 

 

In the middle of her insults muttering and passive aggressive writing of her report a basket full of baked goods was deposited on her desk, making her raise her eyes to meet azure ones. 

 

Miss Griffin looked right back at her, with a shy smile on her lips, something that seemed out of place on her features every time Lexa was around. 

 

“How may I help you, miss Griffin?” the brunette narrowed her eyes, as she reclined on her chair, with her hands entwined on her stomach. 

 

“Well, deputy Woods, I wanted to apologize for how things went down at my house a few days ago.” the blonde said gesturing to the basket “And this is how I do it.” 

 

If possible Lexa only narrowed more her eyes to her “You do know that I’m allergic to gluten, right? Or this is you trying to kill me?” 

 

Clarke laughed raspy and deep “This is all gluten free, I promise. I made Octavia ask Lincoln to be sure of any allergies.” 

 

“Oh, uhm, you didn’t have to.” Lexa said sheepishly, she knew that for gluten free flour the blonde had to travel to the whole food in the city, it was almost a two hour drive and Lexa didn’t think she deserved it “I know it must have taken you quite sometime to get the ingredients, a simple sorry would be fine for me.” 

 

“I acted like a complete ass, the other day, so I thought I needed to do something more.” the blonde said blushing “I know you’re just trying to do your job and that I didn’t make it easy for you, but you know you’re the face I see the most from the department and probably the only that listens to what I say, so just take them. Consider these as a peace offering. And an apology for the past as well.” 

 

“So, you’re proposing a truce?” Lexa asked with a raised brow. 

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say.” 

 

“Then you have it, miss Griffin.” Lexa smiled and extended her hand to Clarke. 

 

The blonde took it and shook, unfortunately Lexa’s brain was in its own little world again and the deputy was thinking about how soft Clarke’s hand felt in hers and how good it would be to feel it travel on her skin, to realize that the girl was talking again. 

 

“... so what do you say?” she heard only the last part of the sentence. That usually brought their interaction down a bad road, because the blonde started to laugh in her face, for being a perv and she started to get angry, mostly at herself because she couldn’t school her own eyes, but then she’ll get frustrated at the other girl for not understanding her own point of view and that would surely escalade in an argument. 

 

So instead of asking her to repeat she said “Sounds great.” 

 

“Perfect.” the blonde smiled again “I guess, I’ll see you on Friday, then.” she said waving her hand as she walked out of the door. 

 

What the fuck did she get herself into? 

 

………..

 

Sooner, rather than later she found out what she got herself into. 

 

She promised to the blonde to hang out with her at the bar, the same thing Lincoln had asked a few days prior. 

 

She should really learn to not let miss Griffin distract her. 

 

So here she was, dressed in civilian clothes with her worn cowgirl hat, ready to get through a night that will most likely embarrass the shit out of her. 

 

“Get me a Guinness, Ryder.” Lexa ordered to her brother, as soon as she reached the counter. She didn’t even look around to find the blonde that invited her, she just wanted some liquid courage before facing her. 

 

“Right away commander.” he mock saluted her, before pouring her beer in german fashion, he knew her tastes very well. 

 

After the first sip, Lexa felt a soft, warm body collide with her at full speed, making her drink spill a little out of the glass. 

 

Her faint smell of wild roses and cheap alcohol enveloped her and as she hugged Clarke she couldn’t help but smell her hair. 

 

She was seriously starting to cross the creepy line. 

 

She was also so thankful for the other woman’s inebriated state or she’ll never live down to this.

 

“You made it!” Clarke squeaked, excited “I thought you weren’t going to show up at all!” 

 

“You didn’t give me a time and since you don’t answer to the department calls, I had no way to contact you.” Lexa basically grinned in front of Clarke’s confused face. 

 

“Weird I thought I said eight.” the blonde slurred, Lexa didn’t know if she did or not, because she didn’t listen a word she said while shaking hands “Just give me your number, like this I know when to answer.” this time it was the blonde that grinned, and Lexa’s heart stopped, as her brain was trying to survive the few seconds it was left without oxygen, she found herself giving her personal number to the blonde “Now I can call you every time those campers come fuck with me on my land!” Clarke slurred triumphant “I really hate that Titus guy, with his judgmental face and creepy attitude. You know he always stares at me weirdly.” 

 

Lexa blushed furiously, being found guilty, the same way as Titus “I stare at you too. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” she stammered out of her mouth. 

 

“Yeah but it doesn’t look like you’re gonna jump me.” the blonde said laughing “When you look I don’t feel weird, maybe flattered.” this time Clarke giggled, before Octavia showed up, effectively dislodging Clarke out of Lexa’s personal space. 

 

She felt a little disappointed and might have glared a little to the brunette. 

 

“Sorry she gets touchy when she’s drunk.” the short girl said, smiling to Lexa “In college I found her hugging a tree, because she needed to feel contact.” Octavia added making Clarke pout. 

 

At that Lexa burst out laughing, and Clarke’s expression turned to one of awe. 

 

“You can laugh!” she exclaimed with wide eyes. 

 

“Of course I can.” Lexa said grinning. 

 

“But you never do.” 

 

“I do when I see it fit.” 

 

“You should do it more often than, you look very pretty when you laugh.” Clarke said naive as a child to what that statement did to Lexa as she stammered on a thank you, as Octavia was rolling her eyes “Come on lover girl.” the brunette said to the blonde “We’d better get back to the pool table before we get eliminated from the game. Lexa, we’re waiting for you too.” 

 

………

 

“I’m bored.” Clarke complained from her place in between Lexa’s legs. 

 

The cop had claimed a stool for herself and Clarke kept trying to steal it away from her as they waited for their turn to play. 

 

They compromised, so that Lexa sat leaving a little space on the seat for Clarke’s bottom to lean on, while she kept the stoll upwards. 

 

She kept receiving smug smirks from Octavia and Raven, every time they saw Lexa’s hand on her hip. 

 

As if they knew something that Lexa didn’t. 

 

“Me too, your friend doesn’t let anybody else play.” she said gesturing to Raven, that since she has taken her turn hasn’t stopped sending ball after ball into the holes. 

 

“Bu-uhh, it’s not my fault if you can’t hit a hole for shit.” Raven said grinning as Octavia snorted, leaving Lexa even more confused, as Clarke elbowed her in the ribs. 

 

“I really want to go home.” Clarke stated after a big yawn “Can you drive them back Linc?” she asked to the man and he nodded.

 

“You’re not driving like this.” Lexa stated, taking the car keys out of her grasp. 

 

“I’ve driven back from here way drunker than this, deputy Woods, I can make it back with no problem.” 

 

“Yeah, well, you were lucky you didn’t meet me those nights or you’d never see the inside of car again, unless you were a passenger.” Lexa said smirking, wolfishly. 

 

“I.. uhm I was joking. Maybe I’ll just wait a little until I wear this off.” Clarke stammered on her words, still quite drunk. 

 

“Or I could drive you. Maybe you don’t know but my place isn’t far from yours.” 

 

“I thought you lived in town.” 

 

“Nope.” Lexa said popping the p in the word “If you’re ready I’d like to get going.” 

 

………..

 

After Lexa had driven back, Clarke had convinced her to drink one last glass, that soon turned to three on the porch. 

 

“So, deputy Woods, where did you leave your boyfriend tonight?” Clarke asked sipping her bourbon, making Lexa snort. 

 

Oh, if only did she knew. 

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, miss Griffin.” 

 

“You should call me Clarke, I think you’ve earned the right after you’ve seen me drunk.” 

 

“As you wish, Clarke.” Lexa said, tasting her name on her tongue for the first time, seeing the other girl shiver, probably for the night breeze “You should call me Lexa then.” 

 

“Will do.” the blonde smiled at her “But don’t think you’re off the hook, Lexa, I want to know why a beautiful girl like you doesn’t have a boyfriend, I’m pretty sure you’ll find one in no time if you wanted to.” 

 

“You’re right, but I’m really not interested in men.” she said shrugging. 

 

“What? Don’t you want to fall in love? Maybe have a family or something like that? You know the american dream?” Clarke said getting closer to her.

 

“I’m just trying to survive, same as you, Clarke.”

 

“But don’t you think we deserve more?” the blonde said licking her lips and stealing a glance to Lexa’s lips, at least that’s how it looked in the brunette’s eyes “Maybe take a risk sometime, start to live more?” she asked with her eyes half lidded, taking another step toward Lexa and maybe another glance at her lips. 

 

Lexa had been receiving weird signals all night from this girl, and she could no longer deny her attraction to her, even just to herself. So as Clarke suggested she took a risk, stepping forward before uttering “Maybe we should.” and kissing her. 

 

At first a gentle press of her lips on hers, waiting for Clarke to realize what was happening and when the blonde kissed her back, she felt her heart burst with joy. 

 

She changed the angle of the kiss bumping their noses together, caressing hers and stealing a quick glance to her angelic features before she deepened the kiss with a slow swipe of her tongue and her hand found its place on her hip. 

 

But when she tried to change the angle again, Clarke took a step back, resting a hand.on her shoulder as she tried to chase the other woman’s lips. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lexa, but I’m..” straight, Lexa already knew how this sentence was going to end and she didn’t want to hear it again, so she stopped Clarke before she could finish. 

 

“I’m the one who’s sorry.” she said trying to descend the few steps of the porch backward, stumbling miserably “I read the messages wrong. But don’t worry it won’t happen again. I just wish we can keep our professional interactions the same.” she said already opening the door of her pick up. 

 

“No, wait Lexa, I’m sorry…” Clarke tried to talk and stop Lexa’s rambling. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize, miss Griffin. I’m the one that should, I’ve already told you.” Lexa said closing the door, muttering a “Goodnight, miss Griffin.” 

 

“Goodnight, deputy Woods.” Clarke said defeated as Lexa was driving away from her house. 

 

……... 

 

Lexa was dreading the time she’d have to see Clarke again.

 

She really didn’t want to have another awkward encounter with the nudist. 

 

They were already hard as they were, Lexa couldn’t take to see a naked Clarke who she had kissed and touched. 

 

She couldn’t, she was sure she was going to die of embarrassment. 

 

But she was a good deputy and for as much as she wanted to change her patrol area she refrained from it knowing it would only cause chaos and gossip at the district. 

 

Though she made sure to mention to her sister, who was sergeant, what Clarke told her about Titus, so the man ended up patrolling the dumpster area full of grown hairy man to bother. 

 

She might have been ridiculized and reject, all by one woman, but Lexa wasn’t the kind of woman that let creeps wander around beautiful girls with a passion for nakedness. 

 

So she just kept surviving day by day as grandpa John and grandma Emori taught her. 

 

And she was fine with it, after a week of radio silence from the Griffin household she was sure she was not going to see the blonde anymore. 

 

Maybe there was a God and she was actually listening to her! 

 

Maybe a gay God that protected little nerds like her, she was so happy and so ready to start this new cult, that instead of dreading her next shift, she was starting to wait for it excited. 

 

And that was the day that some fucking campers decided to call. 

 

A republican family nonetheless. 

 

Harper said that the father sounded so snob and self-righteous that she wanted to hang up. 

 

So Lexa demolished every dream about the temple for her gay God and went to her destination. 

 

“It is my fucking land! And I’ll do whatever the fuck I want on it!” 

 

“You are a perverted miss! All of you are! Showing your nudity in front of children, like it is normal! In a public area nonetheless!” 

 

“What are you stupid? This is my fucking land!” Clarke exclaimed once again getting in the face of the old man, that was much taller than her, naked as the day she was born as if she wasn’t afraid. 

 

It kind of made Lexa’s crush worse to know what a fearless woman Clarke was, it was such a shame that nothing could happen.

 

As the man puffed his chest and took a threatening step toward the blonde, Lexa decided to intervene instead of ogling. 

 

She seriously wondered why the blonde’s friends were letting Clarke handle it. 

 

There were three full grown man, Miller, Bryan and Bellamy and then there were Jasper and Monty. 

 

Not to mention that there was the statuary Echo that could tower over the man, the little but strong Octavia (she had six packs on her stomach for Christ sake).

 

Even Raven was a better choice, she saw the other girl handle a gun better than herself at the shooting range. 

 

Why did they have to let Clarke handle this? Little small Clarke whom Lexa had a crush on and a protective instinct for? 

 

She didn’t know the answer, though she protected the blonde, stepping in front of the man, that in his rage hadn’t even realized the public forces had arrived. 

 

“You need to take a step back, sir. Right now.” she commanded. 

 

The man looked outraged but did as told the same.

 

“Deputy, you need to arrest those people! Right now!” 

 

“I don’t think so, sir.” Lexa said with a clipped tone “This is miss Griffin’s land, the only one I should be arresting is you.” 

 

“What? No, wait deputy, look!” he said as he was taking a map out of his back pocket “The yellow territory is owned by Camp Jaha, the owner assured me that the lake belongs entirely to him, so that me and my family could go anywhere to set our tent around here.” 

 

Lexa took the map and showed it to Clarke “He’s saying the truth.” she stated. 

 

“Those fucking motherfuckers! I’m going to kill Jaha!” Clarke raged almost tearing the piece of paper in her hands.

 

“Well, that’s a task for later, miss Griffin, what do you want to do with him? Would you like to press charges?” Lexa asked pointing to the man with her cowgirl hat. 

 

“I’ve never pressed charges against campers, why would I do that now?” Clarke huffed. 

 

Instead of their easy banters, this time Lexa took a completely professional approach to the situation “I’m just doing my job, ma’am.” she said with her jaw set and her eyes locked in her, leaving Clarke a little confused. 

 

She was also glad that she hadn’t looked anywhere else other than the blonde’s face. 

 

Another win for the evening. 

 

“Sir, would you like me and my partner to drive you back at the camp?” Lexa asked, focusing on the man again. 

 

“No, deputy, I left my equipment and my family not to far from here, so I need to re-unite with them.” he said almost blushing “We heard noises, so I came here to check if everything was ok. I was not expecting to find this, or to just trespass on someone else’s land.” he explained in a hurry “I’m very sorry, it won’t happen again.” he said nodding to Lexa before disappearing. 

 

“Well, miss Griffin, if there isn’t anything else you’d like us to take care of, we’d better get going.” the brunette said glaring at Lincoln that was shamelessly checking out his naked girlfriend and was completely useless with the man.

 

As Clarke didn’t answer, Lexa took it as affirmation, and simply nodded to her, before turning on her heels. 

 

“Wait, Lexa!” Clarke said grabbing her wrist to make her turn around “I want to talk to you. You know about the other night. I mean about the kiss.” she said scratching the back of her neck as her breasts bounced a little and Lexa’s eyes were lured there, the brunette only nodded not hearing a word she said once again. 

 

“Can we talk alone?” the blonde asked, as Raven was inching closer to them to hear. 

 

She should introduce Raven to Harper, Lexa was sure they’d be great friends. 

 

She nodded again and Clarke turned around to walk to the little cabin a good twenty feet away from the group. 

 

“What is it?” the deputy asked as soon as they stopped, as Clarke was only looking at her, before taking a deep breath. 

 

“Clarke?” she was about to say, but the blonde chose that moment to plant her lips on hers, surging forward and making Lexa take a few steps back and her hat to fall off her head. 

 

Lexa was so confused, she didn’t know what to do, but when she felt Clarke’s hot tongue on her lower lip her autopilot kicked in and she felt herself kiss the other girl back and her arms wrap themselves around her waist, enjoying everything that was Clarke. 

 

When they were out of breath, Lexa voiced her thoughts “What the hell is going on? I thought you were straight.” 

 

“Bi.” the blonde said crossing her arms behind the brunette’s neck “And you really should let other people finish their sentences.” she smiled “Because that night, I was going to say that I was drunk and I wanted to be sober to remember our first time, not that I wasn’t into you.” 

 

Lexa blushed furiously, wanting to kick her own ass “Wait, you mean we were heading there? And that if I hadn’t left, maybe we could have…” 

 

Clarke laughed at her little rambling before saying, suggestively “Not that night, but maybe in the morning.” 

 

At that Lexa’s brain fried and the only thing she could do was kiss her over and over again. 

 

“Can we go inside?” Lexa asked while they were taking a little pause to breathe. 

 

“Eager much?” Clarke teased. 

 

“I’m just trying to make it up for the time lost. We could have been together the entire time if I didn’t jump to conclusions!” 

 

“I’d love to take you inside and take those damn clothes off you, but I’m pretty sure, Lincoln has received another call and he doesn’t want to break the moment but you really need to go.” Clarke said chuckling and Lexa turned around to see Lincoln manically move his hands. 

 

“I hate my life.” the brunette groaned, before pecking Clarke again “Tomorrow, don’t make dinner plans, you and I a steak at my place, how does that sound?” 

 

“Not good, I’m vegetarian.” 

 

“You’re joking, right?” Lexa asked astonished, that could be a deal breaker. 

 

“Yep.” Clarke smiled cheeky.

 

“Thank God.” Lexa exhaled as Clarke was slapping her butt and saying “Now go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

With one last peck on the blonde lips, Lexa left, but not before she proclaimed “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like letting me know what you think it'd be great! Good, bad, confused, everything!


End file.
